wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Agony Wraith
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 5 | heal = 1,600 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 90 | damsch = Death | minion = Grave Phantom | world = Marleybone | location = Newgate Prison | subloc1 = Great Clocktower | location2 = Big Ben | descrip = Meowiarty: I don't have time for this game you insist on playing. Even if you do survive, you won't be able to stop me! Ha ha, cheerio! The agony wraith is summoned by Meowiarty and Malistaire when you corner them in the Great Clocktower of Newgate Prison | spell1 = Deathblade | spell2 = Curse | spell3 = Death Trap | spell4 = Weakness | spell5 = Dark Sprite | spell6 = Ghoul | spell7 = Banshee | spell8 = Skeletal Pirate (Spell) | spell9 = Fire Elf | spell10 = Storm Shark | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 31-46 | hat1 = Genteel Cap | hat2 = Animated Canine Cowl | hat3 = Victorian Hat | hat4 = Precious Hat | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Cloak of Clarity | robe2 = Flowering Canine Cloak | robe3 = Mugsy's Robe of Equity | robe4 = Smooth Spun Cloak | robe5 = Uniform of the Proficient | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Fancy Slippers | boots2 = Slippers of the Worrier | boots3 = Pleasing Sandals | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Staff of the Ice Wyvern | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Watchman's Athame | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Amulet of Chilled Creatures | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Blue Knotted Rug | house2 = Closed Furnace | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Power Play | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Medium Fish | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Stop That Cat! | quest2 = The Last Meow | quest3 = }}